


Hello Nurse

by stellacanta



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Really, if Louis didn’t wanted to get flirted with maybe he shouldn’t have left his shirt open.(Or the one where Yakumo wakes up to the sight of Louis’ pecs as he’s bent over him.)
Relationships: Louis/Yakumo Shinonome
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Hello Nurse

When Yakumo finally wakes up, it’s to lights that are a bit too bright and the feeling that he’s been run over by a truck. He moans lowly and tries to sit up to see where he is. His body is sore and tired, which doesn’t make sense because he- He frowns as he realizes he can no longer remember _why_ he shouldn’t be feeling this much pain (even this much phantom pain). 

In fact, he can’t even remember what he did to end up here, wherever here is. 

Yakumo swallows down his panic as he tries to puzzle together what he _does_ remember and observe as much about the- medical tent by the looks of it- place he woke up.

The sound of footsteps and taping makes him turn his attention to the most beautiful guy he has ever seen. He can feel his mouth dry at the sight of that heart shaped face and those gorgeous crimson eyes half hidden by bangs. The guy is currently looking down at a tablet in his hands before he looks up and notices Yakumo staring at him. The guy’s lips set into a firm line as he walks towards him.

“So you’re awake, huh,” the guy says as he taps some things in the tablet. Yakumo’s gaze falls down to the guy’s chest as the guy leans over him to read some things on the machine beeping behind him. Jeez, do nurses around here usually leave the top third of their shirt unbuttoned like that? He feels himself start to drool at the sight of that milky pale chest that’s just begging to be- “Do you remember anything? A name maybe?”

“Yakumo,” he says, his eyes laser focused on the guy’s chest and his mouth running before he can think better of it. “So do I get a name in return?”

The guy pauses in the middle of leaning back and looks down at him in confusion. Yakumo gulps, boy, if that wasn’t the most adorable pout on the guy’s face face. “Excuse me?”

“A name, since I gave you mine, and a number too because-” He pauses to whistle and run his eyes up and down the guy’s slim figure. “-Hello nurse, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

The guy gives him a flat look. “If you can make a bad pass at me like that,” he says after a long pause. “I’d say that you’re good to go.” 

“Hey!” The guy steps away from his bed and walks to the bed next to his. “Aren’t you at least going to give me your name?”

...

He gets the name much later: Louis Amamiya, younger brother to the scary head nurse, Karen Amamiya.

Yeesh, how was Yakumo supposed to know that Karen was _just that_ protective over her younger brother? Maybe she should have told him to button up his shirt if she didn’t want her younger brother getting flirted with.


End file.
